Smack that, Cullen Style
by laalaa1123
Summary: The Cullens remake the song, "Smack that" by Akon. Then, Bella gets mad at Edward. Hm... Read! Really funny! ONE SHOT


**Hey guys!! Alright, well this is my first Twilight Fanfic. And I just want to say this is for AMUSEMENT so it might not make sense… and if it doesn't… please no flames! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Twilight, then Jacob would be nowhere in it. But… sucks for me cause, he is in it and I don't own it.**

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice screamed. The Cullen's and Bella were gathered at the Cullen Mansion. Alice had called Bella to come over, she said that they had a surprise for her.

"What is it Alice? Why did you make me come here? I'm missing an episode of Hannah Montana for this!" Bella whined.

Emmett's head shot straight up. "Hannah Montana is on!! I'm missing it!" he ran off towards the T.V., but Rosalie grabbed him by his collar.

"Emmett… STAY!" Rosalie shouted at Emmett like he was a dog.

"But… but… but…"

"DON'T YOU BUTT ME!"

"I WILL BUTT YOU WHENEVER I WANT TO!" Emmett winked.

"Yeah… whenever you want." Rosalie winked back.

"Alright, someone please tell me why I'm here?" Bella asked.

"Love, how about we go for a ride?" Edward said, trying to get out of the situation that was about to happen.

"Edward, if we suffer, you're suffering with us." Carlisle said.

"Fine! Be that way!" Edward said snapping in a Z formation.

"Edward… are you…" Bella didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"He's not gay Bella… well you might think that after this…" Alice said as she smiled devilishly. "Alright, PLACES EVERYONE!" Alice yelled.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all stood in a line.

Jasper quickly ran towards the radio in the back of the room and turned it on, then went to his postion.

The tune to "Smack That" by Akon came on.

_(Akon)_

_Shady  
Convict  
Upfront  
Akon  
Slim Shady_

I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!

_**-Jasper pops out waving-**_

_(Jasper)_

_I feel your feelings_

_**-Alice pushes him-**_

_(Alice)_

_I can see into the future_

_**-Edward starts pretending to drive-**_

_(Edward)_

_Want to jump up into my freaking awesome Volvo_

_(Esme)_

_Maybe go to our place_

_(Everyone)_

_And just kick it like Carlo_

_**-Everyone points to Carlisle-**_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch us_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Blood on the floor-_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Give me some more-_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Right through you're core-_

_DRINK THAT_

_Ooh oh._

_  
DRINK THAT_

_-Blood on the floor-_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Give me some more-_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Right through you're core-_

_DRINK THAT_

_Ooh oh._

_(Rosalie)_

_Upfront style_

_(Everyone)_

_**-Everyone crotches into a hunting position-**_

_Ready to attack now_

_(Edward)_

_**-Smiles-**_

_Pull in the parking lot, running over Jacob Black now_

_(Everyone)_

_Emmett, got the whole think packed now_

_(Rosalie)_

_Step in the cub wardrobe intact now_

_(Jasper)_

_I feel it, don and crack now_

_(Alice)_

_Ooh I see it, don't let back now_

_(Edward)_

_**-Pretends to hold phone-**_

_Im'a call Bella, then I put the Mack down_

_**-Bella pretends to be offended-**_

_(Carlisle)_

_Money? No problem, pocket pull of that now_

_**-Carlisle showing off money-**_

_(Jasper)_

_I feel your feelings_

_(Alice)_

_I can see into the future_

_(Edward)_

_Want to jump up into my freaking awesome Volvo_

_(Esme)_

_Maybe go to our place_

_(Everyone)_

_And just kick it like Carlo_

_**-points to Carlisle again-**_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch us_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Blood on the floor-_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Give me some more-_

_DRINK THAT_

_-Right through you're core-_

_DRINK THAT_

_Ooh oh._

_Drink th-_

"STOP!" Bella shouted and everyone froze in their positions.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, reaching out for her hand.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Edward… you said that you ran over Jacob! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD HURT HIM AND ME LIKE THAT!" Bella yelled.

"Sweetheart, you know I didn't do that. That song wasn't even true." Edward grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, then why did Jasper say, "I can feel your feelings" which he can and Alice say, "I can see into the future", I guess those were lies huh?" Bella smirked.

"Um… well that was true… but… but…but…" Edward stuttered.

Everyone was laughing. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Carlisle said. He opened the door and found Jacob. His head was in a cast and he had a broken arm and leg.

"EDWARD! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DID RUN HIM OVER!" Bella cried and ran over to Jacob. She hugged him and said Sorry.

When Bella was hugging Jacob he mouthed the word, "Payback!" Jacob then thought, _I heard what you were singing so I put this stuff on! MUHAHAHAHA!_

"Jacob, lets go" Bella helped Jacob out the door.

"Wait! BELLA! SWEETIE! I CAN CHANGE!" Edward raced out the door to tackle Jacob.

Everyone else was laughing so much! They were sprawled on the ground, holding their stomachs.

They heard a faint, "If you can change, WHY DID YOU JUST INJURE JACOB AGAIN BY TACKLING HIM, HUH?!" Ok… maybe not so faint.

"You saw this didn't you?" Esme asked Alice, still laughing.

"Yeah, great right?" Alice said standing up.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison. They stood up quickly when they heard, "IF YOU WANT TO RUN OVER MY BEST FRIEND, THINK AGAIN EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

Bella was sitting in Edwards Volvo, roaring the engine to life, then trailing after Edward as he ran as fast as he could.

Somehow, Bella had managed to pretend to make up with him to steal his keys. It was a pretty hilarious sight.

"Ooh! I feel a speed chase coming on!" Rosalie said.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Emmett said pushing everyone out the door, pretending to follow them.

Once they were out, he ran to the T.V. and turned it on to Hannah Montana. "Yes! It's a marathon!" Emmett screamed and returned to his little show.

**Wee-hee! How'd you like it? I think it was a little suckish, but I tried. Please, no flames. And yes, I wrote that song. I was making it up before I went to bed last night. XD**

**Review!**

**-Laalaa1123**


End file.
